


Eye Contact Means Battle

by Zappy



Series: Pokemon Fanatic 'verse [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zappy/pseuds/Zappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a well kept secret that Dean is a fan of the Pokemon franchise. He's also never been beaten in a battle. While trainer laws dictate that if eye contact is established a battle must be waged, sometimes too much eye contact could dampen your winning streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eye Contact Means Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also, neither Dean nor Castiel's opinions on the game necessarily reflect my own. I'm a firm lover of Pokemon, no matter the gen. With that said, enjoy.

It’s a secret that Dean is obsessed with Pokémon. The only one who really knows about it is Sammy. It wasn’t like he could hide playing it from his little brother when they shared a room. While Dean knows he’ll always be a fan of the franchise, he’s one of the people who prefer the good old classics to the new stuff they’re releasing. He caved to the new versions for Johto though. Sam had said he’d get it for him for his birthday if he told him which version he wanted.

 _SoulSilver_ was the obvious choice. It sounded manlier than _HeartGold_. Besides, Lugia kicked some serious ass. Ho-oh was a giant rainbow rooster. Once he’d gotten the game, he spent every spare moment he could to play it on his black DS-lite. He picked his team strategically and trained them by battling every trainer and Pokémon he ever came across. Running from battles was cowardly and a waste of good exp points.

It was with this policy that it was known that the trainer “Zepplin” was always up for a battle in the Union Room. Dean often went to one of the few cafes that offered free wi-fi and played there. There was bound to be a few more people who’d never met him playing as well which was perfect for more battles. He traded his PokéGEAR number with a few regulars, but no one really talked to the people they were battling other than the occasional shout of victory or moan of defeat.

None of the people Dean regularly battled with knew his name. He didn’t want it to get around if the wrong person heard. It wasn’t like he was ashamed of being a fan, he just had an image most people thought of him and “Pokémon Geek” was not a part of it. Everyone who he played with called him by his trainer name Zepplin. He was 100% okay with this. His school friends never went to this café, it was so out of the way, and so far he’d managed to avoid any possible classmates.

It was a dull battle day when he saw a classmate enter the café. It was Winchester luck that it had to be Castiel Novak. Dean hadn’t had a chance to talk to him much, but he’d certainly done a lot of staring. The dude was attractive, not that he’d say as much out loud. Dean had a grand total of four classes with the guy, and they’ve done a few projects in class together, but nothing really outside of school. Dean didn’t even know the guy’s favorite color.

So it was with a small amount of surprise that he saw Castiel pull out a white DS after he got his drink order. Not everyone at the café played Pokémon per se, in fact maybe only half of people playing did, so there was no guarantee that was what Castiel was doing. Dean sunk further into the comfy couch when he realized he hadn’t been paying attention and a trainer had challenged him in the Union room.

It was a new trainer, hadn’t seen him before but there were a lot of new guys lately. The trainer’s name was “Jimmy” and Dean looked forward to beating this dude’s ass to blow off some steam. No one had managed to beat his wonderfully leveled up team, especially his beloved Typhlosion Vonnegut. Pressing the choice to accept the battle, as if he’d ever thought about declining, he couldn’t help glancing around. There were four other people out with a DS, and Dean knew only two of them were in the Union room.

His attention was pulled back when Jimmy’s first Pokémon was revealed to be a Skarmory. Dean always led with Vonnegut, throwing his best out first to scare off weaklings. One good Lava plume and the Skarmory was knocked out. Just when Dean thought this battle would be too easy, Jimmy sent out a Lapras. With a significantly higher level. Shit.

As much as the match started to require his full attention, his gaze kept traveling towards Castiel and the other people playing. In between the knock out of his Ursaring Wendigo and his Scizor Metallica, the people with their DS still out narrowed down to Castiel and some other guy Dean hadn’t seen before.

When he heard the cry of his Jolteon Bon Jovi feint due to a Meganium’s Solar Beam of all things he let out a “fuck, no!” a tad louder than he should have. People’s gazes were drawn to him do to the noise, and Castiel’s was one of them. He ignored them, this was getting serious. He only had Zilla his Tyranitar and Ace his Houndoom left. Jimmy still had three left, his Meganium and two other Pokémon Dean hadn’t seen yet.

Ace took out the Meganium because thank god he didn’t only have one fire type. But then Jimmy sent out something that made his jaw drop. A fucking Dragonite. And it knew _surf_. Dean finally looked back up, wanting to know for sure the bastard that was about to be the first to beat him. The only one left who had their DS still open was Castiel. And he was looking right at him with a goddamn smirk on his face.

Dean got up from his spot and crossed the café to sit directly in front of Castiel’s table before he knew what he was doing. “How the hell are you beating me Cas?” Castiel’s blue eyes were wide as he stared at Dean before answering.

“I only train six Pokémon.”

“So you spent the entire game with just these Pokémon? How did you beat the Elite Four with them?”

A hesitant smile answered him, “Uh… I haven’t challenged them? I haven’t finished catching all the Pokémon yet so…” After that they started talking about different ways to train, and since Castiel was all for just collecting them all, he spent a lot of time near the Day Care. They both blocked out the noise of the other café patrons, moving closer to be heard.

Dean forgot that their battle was still going, and that he’d essentially _lost_ , preferring to get lost in Cas’s blue eyes as he talked about completing the Pokédex, something Dean didn’t spend much time on. The next thing he knew, they’d both eliminated the remaining space between them. Kissing Cas was just like he’d thought it would (on the rare occasion he indulged himself into thinking about it) and more.

He was a little breathless when they finally pulled apart, Dean puffing up a bit when he noticed Cas was no better off either. It was then he heard the cry of his last Pokémon feinting and he looked down. He frowned quickly and looked back up to Cas, who’d attacked when Dean had been distracted.

“Dirty move Cas,” he said with narrowed green eyes. After a pause in which Cas looked slightly crestfallen, he continued, “You know this means I’m going to want a rematch.”

A soft challenging smile appeared and Cas replied with “It’s a date. Take your best shot.”


	2. Unbeatable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs listed in chapter in order of appearance: Unbeatable (http://youtu.be/l0T0orZR5D4) & Biggest Part of My Life (http://youtu.be/BOu59L0v_lw)
> 
> This chapter takes place about a month or so after the first. Balthy makes an appearance! So does Sammy!

### Unbeatable

### 

_“Oooooh! I’m unbeatable!”_

Castiel glanced up from the book he’d been reading at the start of the song. Balthazar, who’d been texting only God knew who, looked towards his brother with a raised brow. Ignoring him, Castiel picked up his cellphone and answered without looking back up.

_“Walking down this endless highway-“_

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel answered, mentally marking his place in his book.

**“Hey Cas. It’s Friday and I was wondering, you free tonight?”**

“Of course. What do you have in mind?”

**“Well, I was looking around in some of my old stuff and I found a couple old VHS. Wanna watch them with me? I’ll make popcorn.”**

“That depends entirely on what is on those VHS.” When Balthazar heard this, his head snapped back up to attention as he stared at his younger brother.

A laugh was heard from the other end and Castiel couldn’t help a small smile. He always loved hearing Dean laugh. **“What do you think’s on ‘em? Good ol’ first season Kanto & Johto! Back before the stupid voice change and it started to suck.”**

Castiel started to nod his agreement before he realized Dean couldn’t see him. “That sounds great. What time should I be over there?”

**“I can come pick you up in an hour if you want, you don’t have to walk now that my Dad lets me drive the Impala.”**

“Dean it’s fine, it’s not that far of a-“

**“No I insist. I’ll come pick you up in an hour.”**

Castiel sighed, knowing when arguing would be futile. “Very well. I’ll see you in an hour Dean.” Hanging up Castiel finally turned his attention to his very curious looking brother. “What?”

“Nothing Cassie. Nothing. Just… you don’t get called often. So. Who’s your friend~?” Balthazar smirked, setting aside his phone and turning from the sprawled position he’d been in on the couch.

Castiel fought very hard to strive off a blush he knew was just itching to show. If Balthazar saw him blush it would be mortifying and he’d never drop the subject. “Dean is a friend from school.”

Sensing that was all Castiel had on the topic, Balthazar just let out a knowing “Hmm.”

—

Ending the call, Dean set about collecting all the Pokemon VHS videos he could find and setting them out on the couch. Thankfully, John was working late (as he usually did) and Sam was in their room studying his little heart out (as he usually did).

Dean didn’t have many of the VHS, maybe four hours worth. Not including the first movie. Aside from his collection of games, he didn’t have much Pokemon merchandise. As much as he secretly wanted too, it’d be too obvious. A grand total of three people knew he loved Pokemon. His brother, Castiel, and Bobby.

Bobby had surprisingly been the one to introduce it to him in the first place years ago. He’d also been the one to give him his first game, Red. Originally, Dean wasn’t ever going to hide liking it. If Bobby gave it to him, it was obviously cool.

But when he was going to tell his father, they were wondering around the mall looking for new clothes for Sammy. Passing a group of kids playing out a scene from the latest Pokemon episode John remarked under his breath, “What’s so appealing about those games anyway? Good thing you don’t waste your time with that stuff right Deano?”

“Uh.. yeah Dad. Right. Waste of time. Who’d want to play that?”

He’d hide watching the show on Saturdays and stashed his game under his bed after that. Bobby took him to the first movie with Sammy when it came out in theaters. He frowned when Dean asked him to not tell their father what they were really doing, but went along and told John he was taking them out to play ball.

As he grew older it just became a habit more than anything. Pokemon was for geeks at school, but back home in his room or at the cafe he could reveal in his small geeky-ness. It was a time he could ignore all his responsibilities and just have a bit of fun.

Sam came out and into the kitchen to grab some snacks when Dean was popping the popcorn. Pausing a moment to look from his brother to the microwave Sam raised an eyebrow. “Watching a movie Dean?”

“Cas is coming over soon. I’m getting everything set now so we can just start once I get back from picking him up.” Dean answered while taking the finished popcorn and pouring it into a large bowl.

“Oh. What’er’ya watching?” Sam asked, leaning on the counter next to his big brother.

“Pokemon,” Dean smiled, ruffling Sam’s hair as he passed him thus making him pull as Dean called a bitchface. “Don’t you have nerd things to be doing? Do you want me to make you dinner before I go grab Cas?”

Huffing at having his hair messed up, Sam scowled after Dean. “I finished my homework, jerk.” He glared a moment longer at Dean before it melted into a curious frown. “What were ya gonna make?”

“Oh I don’t know, how about some mac’n’cheese? I gotta pick up Cas soon so I don’t have much time for anything else.”

“Mac’n’cheese is good.” Sam said, sitting on the stool by the counter to wait. Chuckling, Dean went about making dinner for his little brother. Getting distracted, he didn’t notice the time pass.

The sound of a piano and soft drums sounded along with a low hum. _“I needed something, something out there. Didn’t know what I was missing. Mm. Everyone talking about it-“_

“Shit!” Dean exclaimed as he dashed to where his phone lay on the coffee table. Sam’s befuddled gaze followed him as he answered his phone. “Heeey Cas.”

**“Dean. Did you forget the plans _you_ made with me perhaps? _A hour and a half ago?_ ”** Castiel sounded completely indifferent as he talked, but Dean knew he was pissed.

“No! No I just-got distracted. Was making dinner for Sammy. Look I’ll be there in like ten minutes, tops.” Dean said hurriedly, thinking fast he added, “I’ll have oreos.”

**“…I’ll just wait here then.”** There was a note of forgiveness in Cas’s voice so Dean took that as a good sign. Then he thought about what Cas had actually said.

“Wait-where are you?” After hearing a truck drive by in the background, Dean’s questioning tone turned incredulous, “Are you _outside_? Why aren’t you waiting in your house?”

**“Balthazar was making suggestive faces. It was disturbing.”**

Scrambling to gather his coat and keys he held his phone to his ear with his left shoulder. “Alright make that _four_ minutes. I’m on my way Cas.”

Once Cas had hung up Dean finally noticed the astonished look Sam was giving him. “What?” he asked getting defensive.

“I just… didn’t even know you _knew_ any songs with a piano in them. What song is it?”

Blushing Dean ducked his gaze before gruffly saying, “It reminded me of Cas, okay?” Completely avoiding the question. “Now I gotta go, you good?”

“Dean. I’m 14. I’ll be fine the fifteen minutes you’re gone.”

“Yeah yeah, shut up bitch.”

“Jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because Pokemon is my eternal passion and I'll combine every fandom I belong to with it eventually. Upon asking some friends who of the two would be the Pokemon fanatic, it was a rounding chorus that Dean was chosen. I gave each of their party of Pokemon serious thought.


End file.
